


Bad weather

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, PWP, Ylviscest, and it's raining, that's really all there is to it, they're in the cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard proves that there is such a thing as bad weather AND bad clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad weather

**Author's Note:**

> Dying from general lack of cest and fluff (with the exception of some fab new fandom writers). Don't come here expecting a plot. I'll come back and proofread later. Happy new year!

The rain hammered down on the slanted roof with a vehement force that shook Bård awake from his peaceful slumber. In those seconds where he lay on the in-between of sleep and wakefulness the sound disorientated and unnerved him. It took maybe milliseconds for his brain to connect the dots and present reality to him. No, it was not the alarm clock. No, he was not under attack. Yes, he was safe. Holding that thought, the flipped over in bed and reached blindly for a comforting presence. When all he grasped was the bedspread, he tentatively opened his eyes. 

He was alone, and that was confusing. The night seemed darker than it had only hours before, when slivers of pale moonlight had sifted through the blinds as the lovers shared a stolen moment of intimacy. Now, a thick cover of cloud obscured the only natural source of illumination, and Vegard was nowhere to be seen. 

The sound of the deluge was soon accompanied by a howling gust of wind. Bård sat bolt upright, a sense of unease set in. It was always like this when he awoke to find his other half absent, though he would never admit it to himself. 

The sound of wind and rain battering relentlessly against the small wooden dwelling drowned out the soft click of the bedroom door, so Bård yelped at the presence of a dark figure in the door way. 

"Relax, it's me" Vegard whispered, approaching Bård's side of the bed. 

"Where did you go?" Bård asked, voice quiet and tremulous. 

"Call of nature" Vegard replied nonchalantly. At this Bård felt something cold and wet drip into his forehead. 

"Yuck, you're leaking" Bård exclaimed in horror, using the bedspread to wipe his face. 

"I'm wet" Vegard corrected. "I've been outside" he added, though explanation was not necessary. There was no indoor plumbing at the cabin, so here a 'call of nature' literally meant exposing oneself to the elements to tend to that call. 

Vegard switched on the bedside lamp, causing Bård to squint and burrow under the covers. As his eyes adjusted he peeked out and stole a look at his brother. Vegard was soaked, his usually fluffy curls now framing his face like a sleek black curtain. What drew Bård's attention next was the t-shirt that clung to his brother's torso. The once white garment had become virtually transparent, and it was not difficult to make out the contours of Vegard's chest. Bård's gaze rested momentarily at the bullet-hard nipples, clearly visible through the fabric. He bit his lip involuntarily. 

Vegard bent down to retrieve something from his hold-all at the side of the bed. Bård could not help but admire the wet boxer shorts; particularly how they clung to his brother's rear so exceptionally well. 

"Could you not have put on a parka?" Bård chided, swallowing down the arousal that bubbled up inside of him. 

"Couldn't find one" Vegard responded, pulling out a towel and proceeding to dry his hair vigorously. "Besides" The older brother continued. "Now I can do THIS!" He tousled his hair, causing a spray of water to land in Bård's face. The younger Ylvisåker shrieked in disgust, ducking under the covers as refuge. 

"Well, you can forget getting back in bed now" Bård sulked, spreading himself wide like a starfish.

"Oh yea?" Vegard challenged, before delivering Bård a long, devastating stare that never failed to make the younger man swoon. In a swift movement, he peeled off the wet t-shirt and dropped it to the floor. It landed with a dull thud. No sooner had the boxers joined the t-shirt on the floor that Vegard launched himself onto the bed, wriggling under the covers and draping himself across his brother. 

"I really hate you sometimes!" Bård growled, attempting to pull the covers around himself to create a barrier against his wet bedfellow. 

"Mm you're so warm and dry" Vegard muttered, nuzzling into his brother's neck. 

"I was until you came along" Bård responded. He tried his best to stay terse and firm, but to his dismay he could already feel his resolve weakening under his brother's touch. Vegard had manage to delve his hands under Bård's t-shirt, cold fingers making him tremble. 

"I really, really hate you" Bård sounded out the words slowly and deliberately as he turned towards his brother. He had to admit Vegard looked delicious, hair in disarray and eyes wild. Vegard responded with a kiss, his cold hands continuing his ascent under Bård's t-shirt. 

"The best way to get warm and dry is skin-on-skin contact" Vegard whispered, pulling the hem of his brother's top upwards. Bård contemplated resisting, but there was something about how the rain battered down outside that made him crave the comforting touch more than ever. So he let Vegard undress him, lifting limbs compliantly to assist in the brusque removal of clothes. 

There was something about being back at the old family cabin that lit a spark in Vegard. A subtle shift that elicited a primal instinct to protect, to take charge. Bård issued no further protests as his brother's damp, naked form covered his own, pinning him down onto the soft mattress. Vegard nudged his legs apart and he spread them willingly, feeling himself harden at the contact. Damp strands of Vegard's hair clung to his cheek as his brother sucked and nibbled his neck, but Bård was beyond caring. 

"Mm, you're my favourite towel" Vegard mumbled, a firm hand wiping away a droplet of rainwater that had fallen onto his brother's face. Bård simply hummed in response, relishing the feel of the body flush against his own. He could feel Vegard's enthusiasm matching his own, and as his brother dipped down to swipe his tongue over a nipple, his erection prodded against Bård's behind. 

Bård touched Vegard's shoulder, prompting him to look up into his eyes. This was all that was needed to convey his wants and desires; the need for fulfilment. Completion. Vegard reached soundlessly for the bottle on the nightstand. Little preparation was needed, as they had already made love earlier that night. As Vegard nudged at his brother's entrance with his slippery smooth member, the rainfall intensified, accompanied with the distant clap of thunder. 

"Can we?" Bård asked tentatively, turning on his side. 

"Of course, my love" Vegard responded, needing no further instruction. He lay behind Bård as big spoon, penetrating him slowly. Bård loved the sensation of being fucked this way. There was something deliciously naughty about the incongruence of the situation, being held tightly in his brother's arms and being penetrated so deeply. It all felt so intimate, so naughty, so good. 

Soon Vegard's hands ventured south, grasping Bård's hard and leaking member. As Vegard sped up his actions he growled into his lover's ear. "You're mine". Bård was lost, undone. He cried out in ecstasy, Vegard holding onto him tightly as he too found completion. 

The rain abated as they came down from their respective highs. Bård felt his brother slip out, feeling mildly uncomfortable at the sensation that followed. Vegard tried to pull away to clean up, but Bård moaned in protest, unwilling to leave the safe haven of his brother's arms. There they stayed as sleep enveloped them both, bringing forth a bright new day.


End file.
